thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Kylma
'''Aurora Kylma '''is a tribute from District Five. She got reaped for her Hunger Games. Info Aurora Kylma Female District Five Age: 17 Weapon: Katana Appearance: Aurora has beautifully long blonde hair. Her hair goes straight down to her belly. She has a rather pale skin. She has beautiful eyes, like sparkling emerald green. She is skinny and tall, giving her a body built where a lot of girls could only dream about. Personality: Aurora is a kind girl. She enjoys being around people. She is smart. She knows a lot of facts and can easily refabricate things. She uses her looks to get in the center of attention for both boys and girls. She is bisexual. She is accepted by her friends and family. Strengths: Aurora is smart. She knows a lot. When she is in the arena she will investigate her environment and decide what the best options are for her to survive. If she heads to the mountains or a dark forest. That's all she will decide. She is also crafty. She can make spear on her own and build shelters easily. Weaknesses: Despite being shown as a strong and indepent woman, Aurora has trouble with hurting others and killing them. She does know that she has to kill in order for her survival but she won't attempt it untill it is forced to do so. She will break when she took someone's life. She also lacks physical strength, indicating she can't lift stuff and she does not well in hand to hand combat. Backstory: Aurora, the girl from District 5, seemed like the perfect daughter. She was kind to everyone and she studied all day. Her grades were high and basically everyone loved her. But there were some jealous people from District 5. They thought she was just an attention seeker and shouldn't be around enough. They started to stalk her and follow her everywhere. Aurora felt uncomfortable with this. Everyday after school she ran home instead of the basic walk with some friends. The bullies came to her house and started to chant things. Talking about her and her family. Aurora didn't let them scare them off. She decided to just ignore them and started to pick her normal life again. Aurora went home again on one certain day. She remained herself throughout the whole period. Her bullies came up to her and started to give her names. They eventually started to slap and kick her. Aurora fell to the ground with blood flowing out of her nose. They kept kicking her. She lost her conscienous. She later woke up at home. She gave a description of her attackers to a peacekeeper. She later found out that those people were taken to the Capitol to become Avox. Despite being a little bit afraid, she went back to the outside world and lived her life. She started acting normal again. Then on Reaping Day her name was said through the microphone and her life was destroyed, again. Interview angle: Angelic, smart Bloodbath strategy: Aurora will run into the bloodbath. She will grab a weapon, no matter what. She will run off when she has her weapon. She will then search for higher grounds and water. Alliance: Alone Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:Wesolini Category:District 5 Category:17 year olds